videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Potpourri Dungeon (series)
Potpourri Dungeon is a series of roguelike games developed by Zealous Arts in which characters from various forms of media explore procedurally generated levels within the eponymous world which was created by a fusion of destroyed realities. While the games within the series usually feature story lines that are unrelated, they always contain similar elements that unify them, the most notable being that the player character is always fully customizable. The first title in the series was Potpourri Dungeon: Fallacy of Fates released in 2010. Core Elements Similar to series such as Persona and Mystery Dungeon, both of which are accredited as inspirations for the series, the primary objective of Potpourri Dungeon consists of players assembling teams of characters and leading them through procedurally generated maps. Like a typical role-playing game, players will defeat enemies within these locations and often collect loot drops. Also, players will be able to customize characters with equipment, techniques, abilities and transformations to expand their arsenal in battle. In some installments, characters are given classes that predetermine their eligible skills whereas in other games players are given more freedom and are allowed to construct builds. Featured in almost every Potpourri Dungeon game is character creation. In order to represent themselves in the game's world, players are allowed to create their own avatars and choose an array of physical features. While the default player avatar is almost always human, a wide selection of body parts permits players to mix and match the appearances of their avatars to give them a form that can range from humanoid to amorphous. In latter installments, particularly those on the eighth generation consoles, a sculpting system allows players to modify body parts for further diversity in the creation of their avatars. In every game within the series, the player's avatar is treated as the main character and the story usually revolves around them heavily. Overall, the game play of Potpourri Dungeon games can be summarized in four aspects: combat, exploration, interaction, and customization. Combat tends to differ between Potpourri Dungeon games with the battle system being either tweaked slightly in main series titles to being entirely revamped in spin-off titles. For instance, in most earlier entries combat is turn-based whereas later installments favor a real-time action system. Interaction refers to the encounters that players develop within the world and the relationships they build with other entities. Decisions that players make will leave a lasting impression on NPCs as well as the world of Potpourri which will prove to either help or hinder them in their adventures. Installments Potpourri Dungeon: Fallacy of Fates Potpourri Dungeon: Fallacy of Fates is the first game released in the series in 2010 on the Wii, Playstation 3, and Xbox 360. As the first game in the series, it introduces the world of Potpourri and its story line centers mostly on its formation, its workings, and how beings are transported from their original home worlds to Potpourri. According to developers, the main themes of Fallacy of Fates are adapting to change and the correlation between power and corruption. Potpourri Dungeon: Adamant Reflections Potpourri Dungeon: Adamant Reflections is the second game released in the series in 2013 on the same consoles as the previous installment in addition to the Wii U, Playstation 4, and Xbox One. With the lore of Potpourri having been established in the first game, Adamant Reflections aspires to be a more character driven story and delves into the pasts of the cast and explores the effects of one's choices. It is the first game in the series to feature alternate endings. Potpourri Dungeon (2016) A new Potpourri Dungeon installment has been confirmed for release in 2016. No details are known as of yet except that it will be the first title in the series to be available solely for eighth generation consoles. Category:Roguelike Games Category:RPG Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Zealous Arts Category:Potpourri Dungeon